All Might vs. Kenshiro
What-if Death Battle All Might vs. Kenshiro.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description My Hero Academia vs. Fist of the North Star. With the power they have inherited, they serve as beacons of hope for the world in the season 2 finale. Introduction Wiz: The power to save and protect the world can manifest itself in many different ways, be it through a weapon or a chosen one. Boomstick: Or just good old fashioned punching things! Like All Might, the Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace. Wiz: And Kenshiro, the Fist of the North Star and the Centaury's End savior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. All Might Wiz: In the world of My Hero Academia, a shocking development in the evolution of humankind came to pass, and that was the development of Quirks that over 70% of people came to possess. Boomstick: And we don't mean Quirks like how everyone is special because of their own unique oddities. Oh no, here, Quirks are just another word for superpowers. Which begs the question, just how the hell did society not immediately collapse when people suddenly discovered they had powers, because that rush of power would be pretty hard to be registered? Wiz: You're not entirely wrong there Boomstick. With these powers coming to the vast majority of the population, it was inevitable that two different sides would rise out of it; the Villains, who wished to use their Quirks to spread chaos and destruction, and the Heroes who trained to counter these threats. Pro-Heroes to be exact. Boomstick: And the man considered to be the greatest Pro-Hero of his time was the one called Toshinori Yagi, but everyone just knew him as All Might. *Background **Real name: Toshinori Yagi **Age: 49 **Height: 7’3 **Pro Hero and Teacher **8th Inheritor of One for All **Missing his stomach Wiz: Just like a young Quirkless boy he would eventually train to succeed him, All Might was originally born without a Quirk. But that all changed when a Pro-Hero decided him worthy of being her successor and bestowing to him the most unique Quirk there is; One for All. Boomstick: One for All was created when the biggest douchebag, All for One, forcibly gave his younger brother a power retaining Quirk which ended up combining with one he already had; a power transfer Quirk. Popup: Spoilers for the manga; although One for All carries the other Quirks of past users over to the next one, All Might never tapped into this power. Wiz: This combination created a Quirk which could not only be passed on to other users, but which also stockpiled the collective power of all past users. Boomstick: All through the indigestion of hair! Awesome! Still gross. But also awesome! *Powers and Techniques **One for All ***Stockpiles power of past users ***Increases physical abilities ***Shifting between normal and muscular form **Techniques ***Texas Smash ***California Smash ***Detroit Smash ***Missouri Smash ***Carolina Smash ***Nebraska Smash ***New Hampshire Smash ***Oklahoma Smash ***United States of Smash Wiz: And with the power of One for All, All Might quickly rose to the position of Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace. He possesses immense physical abilities like speed and durability, and of course an healthy dose of super strength. Boomstick: Super strength which he channels into his various punching techniques. He can drive people into the ground with the Detroit Smash, or launch them upwards with the Texas Smash. The Nebraska Smash involves him spinning his arm before unleashing an extra powerful punch, and if he wants to throw his whole body into the equation, he launches himself with the New Hampshire Smash. Listing these all off, you'd think he was the Hulk going on a world tour of American Cities Popup: The techniques of All Might also incorporate generating large amounts of wind. Wiz: Aside from punches, the Missouri and Caroline Smashes involve All Might performing powerful chops downwards if he wants to mix up techniques every now and then. Boomstick: But we all know that punches are All Might's real bread and butter. *Feats **Punched Nomu into the upper atmosphere **Took down several villains in less than a second **Survived losing his stomach **Punch drew in a thunderstorm **Took a blast from All for One **Defeated Sludge Villain, Nomu, All for One, Wolfram Wiz: Oh, absolutely. In fact, they're so powerful that when they connected with their target, the punches have the capability to draw in a thunderstorm. As in, the amount of energy exerted in those instances are enough to alter weather patterns. Boomstick: Okay, that's...very cool. And he's pretty fast too, being comparable to his protégé Izuku Midoriya, who he also passed One for All onto. Wiz: And Izuku is described as being faster than Iida Tenya's Recipro Burst, which, according to Therefir on the VS wiki, let's him move at speeds of Mach 8. Popup: All Might is also comparable to Izuku's feat of lifting Overhaul with 81 tons of force. Boomstick: Sadly, in spite of all his awesomeness, All Might's career as a Hero was forced to end whilst still in his prime, due an injury given to him by All for One resulting in him unable to retain the power of One for All much longer afterwards. Wiz: In fact, he could not remain in his muscular form for more than an hour. But he decided if he was going to lose his power, he would lose it on his terms with the United States of Smash, using it to bring down All for One in their final showdown and paving the way for the next generation of superheroes. Boomstick: Let it never be said that All Might superhero career went out without a blaze of glory. Kenshiro Wiz: In the year 2010, the world has come to an end through nuclear war, creating a new world where the strong pray upon the weak, so you'd be likely be correct in thinking that ancient martial arts no longer had any purpose or relevance. Boomstick: But that's where you would also be wrong, because one ancient martial art survived to have a rather significant mark on this post-apocalyptic society; Hokuto Shin Ken. (Singing to the tune of Hakuna Matata) 'It means the end, of the rest of your days.' Wiz: Hokuto Shin Ken in an ancient Chinese assassination art, and may well be the most deadliest one in fiction. With often a single touch, a wielder of Hokuto Shin Ken can channel their natural life energy, or Toki, into the pressure points of their enemies to destroy them from within. Popup: There are over 700 pressure points within the human body. Boomstick: These little finger pokes of death are so deadly there can only ever be one successor at a time, and before the nuclear war rolled around, the one selected was a man named Kenshiro. *Background **Height: 6’1 **Age: Mid-20s **Birthplace: Asura **64th successor of Hokuto Shin Ken **Has a lot of brothers **Somehow keeps finding new shirts Wiz: Born in the harsh land of Asura and adopted alongside several other children, Kenshiro was named the 64th successor of Hokuto Shin Ken, taking on the mantle of Fist of the North Star. But that's when things started to go downhill. Boomstick: Aside from the obvious nuclear was destroying the known world, one of Kenshiro's rivals kidnapped his fiancé Yuria and inflicted a series of wounds on his chest in the shape of the Big Dipper, leaving Ken for dead. Wiz: But he survived and forged his own path, to both get revenge and protect the weak. Boomstick: Protect the weak eh? So there's no chance that he'll accidentally tap your shoulder to get your attention and you'll blow up? *Powers and Techniques **Superhuman attributes **Enhanced senses **Toki manipulation **Hokuto Shin Ken ***Deadly assassination art ***Targets pressure points **Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken ***Unleashes over 100 punches **Tenryu Kokyu Ho ***Increases strength by 333% **Muso Tensai ***Intangibility & mirage clones Wiz: No chance whatsoever, because Kenshiro is a master of Hokuto Shin Ken. He has techniques like the Hundred Crack Fist, the Ganzan Ryōzan Ha chopping attack, and the Bone Crushing Fist. Boomstick: Like any good martial arts, Hokuto Shin Ken lets Kenshiro make use of the full capabilities of his powers with the Art of Dragon Breathing, increasing his power by 333 percent. Popup: Kenshiro is also capable of learning the techniques of Nanto Rokusei Ken, the opposite assassination art of Hokuto Shin Ken, through Suieishin. Wiz: But whilst all these techniques are deadly in their own right, they all pale in comparison to the ultimate technique of Hokuto Shin Ken, one only accessible to those who truly understand pain, loss and suffering; Muso Tensai. This skill enables Kenshiro to enter a state of nothingness and generate mirage clones. Boomstick: Also, he becomes a ghost! Whoooooooh! In all seriousness though, this guy's so badass, he annihilates his shirt whenever he gets serious, and somehow always finds new ones. *Feats **Broke a skyscraper in half **Touched lava with his bare hands **Lifted a 200 ton boulder **Hit bullets out of mid-air **Survived fighting against Raoh **Defeated Shin, Souther, Roah, Kaioh Wiz: He's taken on all manner of opponents, including opponents from the rival school of Hokuto Shin Ken, Nanto Rokusei Ken, surviving all manner of wounds from their slashing and stabbing techniques. In fact, Kenshiro's durability may be one of his greatest assets. He's taken a shot from a tank, withstood a skyscraper falling onto him and gone toe-to-toe with his elder brother Raoh, whose power was capable of splitting the sky, a feat worth 2 gigatons of TNT, according to Darkanine on the VS wiki. Popup: Kenshiro is also skilled at fighting against unpredictable and un-encountered fighting styles. Boomstick: With this kind of power, it's really hard to find some sort of weakness within Kenshiro. I mean, even his forgiving of his most heinous foes is only ever done after he's made sure to kill them, although Kenshiro is still a mortal man above all else. Wiz: Kenshiro doesn't have a flawless victory record, it's true, but in this new world, the villains had better beware, because the moment the Fist of the North Star sets his focus on them, that's the true moment they're already dead. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle From a bar, sounds if fighting could be heard coming from it, until a villain stumbled into the street, clutching at his body. Villain: Help me! Help- His cry became a scream as his body separated into six pieces that splattered down onto the street, revealing Kenshiro standing behind him, having dealt with the rest of the criminals within the bar. As he turned to walk away, a shout drew his attention. All Might: Ahoy there! Kenshiro turned around as All Might landed, kicking up a gust of wind as he straightened back to face Kenshiro. All Might: Criminals they may be, but they do not deserve the fate you dealt to them. I'm afraid you'll need to come with me. Kenshiro observed All Might, before cracking his knuckles and taking his iconic stance. Kenshiro: Try to, and you'll meet your end. All Might also took a fighting stance with his fists raised. FIGHT! Kenshiro lashed out with a fist, and All Might dodged his head to the side, swinging his fist at Kenshiro and striking him directly in the face, sending him skidding down the street. Kenshiro recovered quickly enough as All Might barreled after him to continue his attack, and the former swung his leg around in a kick; All Might ducked down under the kick as he slid by Kenshiro in the process and punched at his foes back. All Might: Texas Smash! However, the fist was grabbed by Kenshiro, unleashing a shockwave of wind that blew down the street from where they stood. Kenshiro tightened his grip on All Might's hand for a moment before unleash the Thousand Crack Fist. Kenshiro: ATATATATATATATATATA! All Might darted back and forth to avoid the barrage of jabs, and when Kenshiro shoot out a punch, he leapt into the air before bearing down at Kenshiro, his fist drawn back for a punch. All Might: Detroit Smash! As All Might bore down with the attack, Kenshiro shot his hands upwards and fired a stream of Toki from them; this stream and All Might's fist connected, with the latter's power winning out, splitting the beam and continuing downwards towards Kenshiro, who canceled the beam and leapt backwards as the attack smashed into the ground, leaving a massive crater. Kenshiro landed just as All Might, via using his fist still embedded in the ground, launched himself at Kenshiro. All Might: New Hampshire Smash! Kenshiro leaned backwards as All Might shot past him, smashing straight through one of the buildings surrounding them and leaving a gaping hole in it. Then, almost as quickly, he charged out of the hole, with his arms crossed in front of him. All Might: Carolina Smash! He unleashed a double chop which connected with Kenshiro's chest, but in spite of the shockwave that emanated from the contact, Kenshiro remained unmoved. All Might's eyes widened in surprise before Kenshiro chopped downwards, but he recovered in time to catch the wrist the chopping hand belonged to; he twisted around and hurled Kenshiro away so that he was sent bouncing down the street numerous times. As soon as Kenshiro was able to regain his footing as he skidded back, All Might was in front of him in an instance, his fist drawn back and whirling around to generate a miniature tornado. All Might: Nebraska Smash! The attack connected with the still sliding Kenshiro, sending him flying through the air and towards a skyscraper. Kenshiro smashed through the windows of one of the middle levels of the skyscraper; not stopping however, he smashed through one of the floor's ceilings and into another floor, scattering desks and office supplies. In spite of the ferocity of the attack, Kenshiro simply cricked his neck to the side and looked back up to see All Might flying through the air towards him. All Might: I'm coming for you! Kenshiro calmly grabbed a pencil that was still flying due to his smashing into the office supplies out of the air and flicked it at the approaching All Might in an alteration of his arrow catching technique; All Might redirected his course, but was unable to stop the pencil embedding itself in his shoulder. Both these caused All Might to smash through the windows to a floor lower than what Kenshiro was on. All Might rolled with this impact so that he was able to get back up onto his feet; he took a hold of the pencil still embedded in his shoulder and pulled it out, shooting out a little spurt of blood. All Might: Well, well, this guy certainly is full of surprises. Now, where is he? Kenshiro: Closer than you think. Hearing the voice coming from right behind him, All Might whipped around with a backhanded punch, which, to his shock, passed straight through Kenshiro's head, before the man in question vanished. All Might looked around him in shock as duplicates of Kenshiro appeared around him. Kenshiro: Behold, the ultimate technique of Hokuto Shin Ken; Muso Tensai. All Might: Muso what? He barely had time to finish his question, before he was forced to dodge a punch from one of the mirage clones; he retaliated with a punch to the chest which not only dispelled the clone, but also sent out a shockwave that shattered the windows behind it. The other afterimages charged at All Might, who set to work dispatching them each with a punch. As this happened, one of the Kenshiro walked, almost casually, to the distracted All Might; it drew back its hand and pointed its index and middle fingers forward toward together, in preparation for the Bone Crushing Fist. However, All Might reacted in time to size the wrist as it was shot out and slammed the Kenshiro down into the floor to open a hole through which is fell before vanishing, revealing its nature as another mirage clone. It wasn't the last however, since five more ran towards All Might. All Might: Oklahoma Smash! With that, he started spinning around and generating a miniature vortex of wind that sent office supplies and four of the Kenshiro flying backwards. The fifth leapt out the gust of wind and bore downwards at All Might with a flying kick and battle cry; Kenshiro: Yah! The attack connected not with All Might, but instead the floor, spreading cracks along it to the outside of the already damaged skyscraper. All Might had in fact leapt upwards and planted his feet on the ceiling, his fist drawn back and trembling with power. All Might: California... He pushed off the ceiling, displacing the section he stood on several meters upwards, and straight towards Kenshiro. All Might: Smash! From the outside viewpoint, a shockwave split out from the middle of the skyscraper, resulting in the building becoming two different pieces, with the top half sliding off to fall to the ground, before the lower half came apart. Both these separate destructions kicked up a massive cloud of dust. When it had subsided, the entire area had been flattened and littered with wreckage, with All Might standing in the middle, breathing heavily with his hands on his hips. All Might: Good thing there was nobody in this building! Looks like another job well done! He had barely gotten out the statement before a massive blast erupted behind him, scattering wreckage and throwing up a cloud of smoke, and All Might whipped around in shock to see Kenshiro pulsing with blue Toki. Kenshiro: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! As he droned, Kenshiro's jacket and shirt where shredded as he entered the Art of Dragon Breathing and his body surged with power. All Might had no time to react as Kenshiro unleashed, for the second time, the Thousand Crack Fist. Kenshiro: ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! The barrage of jabs connected all across All Might's chest, with the extra effect of lifting into the air as the Pro-Hero looked on helplessly. Kenshiro: A-DOH! His fist arced upwards and smashed into All Might's midriff, unleashing another shockwave, and All Might coughed up blood at he locked eyes with Kenshiro. Kenshiro: Now, you are already dead. All Might: What!? All Might's body convulsed once, before exploding into a shower of blood which splattered across the crater's ground. Kenshiro observed the remains, before turning and beginning his trek away from the battle site. KO! Gran Torino comes upon the puddle of blood that used to be All Might, whilst Kenshiro pulls out a new jacket he got out of nowhere. Outcome Boomstick: You know something, I was expecting this battle to be a lot shorter on account of Kenshiro's one hit kill. Wiz: Indeed, but All Might could certainly last a lot longer that expected due to his superior speed. Boomstick: Makes sense; Kenshiro could smack bullets out the air that can travel at twice the speed of sound, but All Might is comparable to Izuku Midoriya, who's superior to Iida Tenya's Mach 8 Recipio burst, and even then it's implied he's faster than even that. Wiz: Speed alone was not enough to survive however, since All Might unfortunately fell a bit too short in other areas, such as power. Boomstick: According to Therefir on the VS wiki, All Might was able to draw in a thunderstorm with a single punch, a feat worth 876 megatons of TNT. Popup: There’s no evidence to suggest that the United States of Smash is more powerful than the Detroit Smash, especially considering that All Might’s power was already much lower by this point. Wiz: But Kenshiro went up against his elder brother Raoh, who possessed a far superior weather altering feat; splitting the clouds with 2 gigatons of TNT, over 2 times more powerful than what All Might has actually demonstrated. And not only can Kenshiro match Raoh in this state, but even survive his attacks, which would be fuelled by the same amount of Toki that enabled this feat. Popup: With the Art of Dragon Breathing increasing his power by 333%, then Kenshiro’s power could possibly reach a maximum of 666 kilotons. Boomstick: So even with his superior speed, All Might couldn't really overpower or deal any significant damage to Kenshiro. Wiz: Exactly, and with these areas firmly in his corner, Kenshiro would find all the opportunities he needed to end the battle with a single hit, the chances of which could be greatly improved with Muso Tensai. Boomstick: And with the techniques of Hokoto Shin Ken, All Might's durability really didn't matter in the end. Popup: Even then All Might could take attacks from All for One, but he could only output 6 kilotons of TNT (Therefir on VS Wiki), so Kenshiro still held the greater durability and could still physically harm him with his might. Wiz: All Might was undoubtedly a powerful hero, but Kenshiro's power, durability and techniques were too much for him to survive. Boomstick: Look on the bright side, All Might can still be the Symbol of Pieces. Wiz: The winner is Kenshiro. Next Time Season 3 premieres With two skilled fighters Finn vs. Scott Trivia *The connection of All Might and Kenshiro is that they are both manly anime characters who are inheritors of power considered to be symbols of hope. In addition, they have had to pass on their abilities to other people and bear massive wounds upon their chests. *This battle would have been in 3D *If this battle had original music, it would have been called 'All-Star Heroes', which refers to the title of Kenshiro's series, All-Might's hero title and the fact they are considered the strongest warriors and heroes of their generations Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles